


为乐而生

by fantasybubble



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble
Summary: 因为是姐姐，一点年龄操作其实不是真的女孩子是异装癖漂亮小好不可以骂我，我会骂回去
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 23





	为乐而生

为乐而生

姐姐很喜欢跳舞。

姐姐喜欢穿各种颜色的衣服，有短到一弯腰就会走光的荧光绿短裙，也会有黑乎乎的在脚背上堆叠的长裤。可是我最喜欢姐姐穿粉紫色的丝绸紧身连衣裙，裙摆停在大腿根，紧紧绷着腿肉，正面看合拢腿的话，会有细细黑黑的一条缝，侧面开叉会露出同色的打底裤，腰线和臀线像水一样流畅，但是姐姐从来不害羞。其实她只有跳舞的时候才会穿成这样，脖子上还会带漂亮的珍珠项链，一颗颗串起来，盖住了她莹润的锁骨。姐姐肩膀也会闪闪发亮，我偷偷看到过，上台之前，姐姐让人在裸露的皮肤上抹了闪粉。

“珉奎啊，姐姐好看吗”

她总是这样逗我，用一听就是借口的借口让朋友离开更衣室，再把闪粉塞在我手上。

在那个时候，我会觉得我是一个画家，而姐姐是世界上最完美的画布，我在上面作画，分不清是让姐姐更闪耀还是把姐姐弄脏了。

当然我这么说不是不喜欢姐姐不穿衣服的意思，虽然我并没有见过姐姐真的不穿衣服。每次姐姐在浴室洗澡的时候——我跟姐姐共用一个浴室——我都会在心里想象，姐姐不穿衣服是什么样子呢。

姐姐很瘦，比普通女孩子都要瘦，我又很高，站在姐姐背后几乎可以把她整个包裹起来，所以姐姐胸应该不会很大，大概率是平平的，但是乳头很红，像什么呢，一瞬间有很多红色的果实出现在我的脑海里，山楂啊，樱桃啊，红豆啊，但都不够，如果非要说的话，是油画上的落日，这时我乏味的大脑能想到最神圣和漂亮的东西了。

其实姐姐的裙子后背开的很低，设计师真的很明白观赏者的心思，但姐姐有很长的棕色头发，沿着后背的曲线卷卷地蔓延，是我陪她去理发店挑的，姐姐捧着厚厚一本书苦恼了很久，最后才抬起头问我  
“珉奎给选一个颜色吧，姐姐更适合什么颜色呢”

姐姐涂了樱桃红的唇釉，和我一起出门的时候对着镜子涂的，我在后面蹲着身子穿鞋，提醒姐姐不要抿嘴巴，这是姐姐给我布置的任务。姐姐讲话的时候嘴巴一张一合，两片嘴唇像两片红宝石，挤压着中间的舌头流出看不见的汁水，也是红色的，顺着姐姐的下巴流进衣领里。我没有急着给姐姐递纸巾，因为姐姐说这是给我每次完成任务的奖励，只有我自己能看得到。  
我是想说，姐姐也应该会有别人没机会看到的光洁的后背，我之前说姐姐很瘦，所以她会有很明显的蝴蝶骨，这只美丽的昆虫隔着薄薄一层皮肤蛰伏在姐姐的背上，我很多次怀疑它会破开血肉真的振翅而飞。我是不许的，姐姐不可以飞走，她应该在我的掌上，做我的画布，姐姐是我的Masterpiece。

其实姐姐不是姐姐，姐姐只是想做我的姐姐。

姐姐也不是从小就喜欢穿女孩子的衣服的。以前姐姐是父母的好友生意繁忙而寄住在我家的明浩哥。我跟明浩哥从小就玩的好，我喜欢看明浩哥跳舞，做他取景框里的模特，他经常夸我说珉奎真的长大了，又帅又高，拍出来照片好看死了。我们家大大小小摆了很多明浩哥的照片。春节全家一起去欧洲滑雪，明浩哥穿着荧光绿的滑雪服。周末瞒着父母跑去济州岛，天和海两种蓝色的交界处，我展开双臂，迎着海风微笑。六月八号我们一起去拍的大头贴，明浩哥拿着笔想了半天，画了两个排在一起的M，说这是明浩和珉奎哦。我的生日明浩哥送我相机，我们一起玩互相拍的游戏，汹涌的人潮里，我恍惚觉得和哥通过小小的镜头对视了。

偶尔我也会偷偷抱怨自己变态，一般都是想着明浩哥细细的手腕自慰之后。明浩哥的手腕像很好的瓷器，因为经过高温烧制呈现出漂亮的光泽，突出的骨头坚硬又脆弱，握在我的手里有点硌得慌。但我很想更加用力，最好能压出一个坑，这样我和明浩哥的手腕就能够像拼图一样拼合了。

我觉得我不是同性恋，我只是喜欢明浩哥。

但我拥有明浩哥的时间停止在去年夏天。

因为一场突如其来的雨，我没能像往常一样痛快地打完篮球，在门口就把湿透了的背心脱了直冲浴室，经过明浩哥的门口我多看了一眼，房门紧闭着，我那时候以为哥还在赖床，想着快点洗完澡去明浩哥房间闹他起床，顺便想再握一握他的手腕。

打开浴室门的下一秒我就愣住了，如果换成别人可能以为是我或者明浩哥偷偷带女朋友回家，但我不是别人，这个穿着白色打底蕾丝上衣，正在背着手艰难拉拉链的女人，是我的明浩哥，我能认出那个手腕，在蕾丝布料的包裹下，更加精细和漂亮。

旁边的衣架上还有一件鹅黄色的连衣裙，我才意识到明浩哥只穿了上衣，我忍不住把眼睛往下移。之前忘记说了，明浩哥还是明浩哥的时候，就很会穿衣搭配，我经常抱着一堆衣服跑到他房间赖着不走，非要他给我挑衣服，其实我偷偷把明浩哥可能会喜欢的衣服都藏起来了，抱过去的都是几年前的款式。明浩哥一件也看不上，又耐不住我的软磨硬泡，就会去衣柜里拿他的衣服给我穿，而我还回去的次数寥寥无几。其实我也没有穿，因为舍不得衣服上哥哥的味道。真的很奇怪，明明家里只有一个洗衣机，连洗衣液和香珠都是一起用的，但明浩哥的衣服上就有我没有的味道。

所以明浩哥穿了跟上衣配套的白色蕾丝内裤，花边裹着他的屁股，慢慢向秘密的地方伸展，我暗自吞了口水。

可能是声音太大，明浩哥本来正在努力跟拉链奋斗，被我这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，回头看到我的时候，像一种什么受惊的小动物。

虽然现在想起来很后悔，但我那个时候逃跑了，明浩哥结结巴巴地想跟我解释，可是解释什么呢，我不觉得哥哥穿成这个样子有什么不对，只是给我的冲击太大了。我一直以为我只是对明浩哥的手腕上瘾，但我躺在我的床上回想的时候，我记得明浩哥的藏在袖子里的手臂。在蕾丝花边掩映下的锁骨，我其实对明浩哥的每一部分都上瘾了。但是明浩哥看过来的眼神太绝望了，像天鹅濒死一样伸长了脖颈，高领的衣服把他的灵魂和话语都锁住了，只有血液艰难地上涌，勉强染红了耳朵。

“珉奎啊……你听我说”

明浩哥像我伸出手，他想拉住我，但是顺着我的视线看下去才记得自己只穿了内裤，于是伸出来的那只手又瑟缩着收了回去，叠在平坦的小腹上，把上衣和皮肤的分界线牢牢挡住。我把那件鹅黄色的小小的布料拿到手里，摩挲了一下才递给姐姐。世界上真会有这么小又这么滑腻的遮蔽身体的东西吗，我又在心里后悔，我应该早点发现的，明浩哥那么瘦，那么漂亮，我又那么喜欢他，那么他理所应当是女孩子啊。

其实我什么都没做，但我觉得我就是掐死天鹅的凶手。所以我也痛苦了起来，明明那么爱明浩哥的我，为什么让他露出那样的表情。把头深深埋进枕头里，我才让眼泪流出来，呜咽声经过枕头的过滤显得很模糊，就像我的愧疚一样廉价。

因为我的大脑开始自动播放明浩哥颤抖着套上那件鹅黄色的裙子，不知道是不是我的想象，明浩哥大腿上还扣了一个蕾丝环扣，像新婚的新娘一样。环扣很紧的勒着大腿，凹下去一个明显的圆环。明浩哥穿好衣服从厕所里出来，一定会经过我的门口，再偷偷跑回自己的房间。那扇红棕色的木门被明浩哥的裙子染成鹅黄色，摸一下还湿漉漉的，门不会是湿的，其实是我摸到了我高高翘起的阴茎。

我居然就这么哭着自慰起来了，我真的好爱明浩哥，不，现在她已经是我的姐姐了。

当我喘息着射在手心的时候，我对姐姐的爱到达了巅峰。

跟姐姐谈恋爱的第四百六十天，我跟姐姐做爱了。

我和姐姐仰面躺在床上接吻，我很快就把我们两个都脱光了，值得一提的是，虽然是第一次，但我脱连衣裙的手法堪称一绝。于是我就更坚信我跟姐姐是天生一对，我的手除了用来想着她自慰，就是脱掉她的衣服。我的人生使命大概就是跟姐姐做爱吧。

姐姐的腰很薄，每次穿短上衣的时候，衣服下摆都晃晃荡荡，明明我都没有用力，就会出现青色而隐隐约约的指印，我一边对姐姐抱歉一边又觉得好有满足感，做了一只占有欲很强的狗崽子。我从姐姐的乳头摸到她已经流水的阴茎，姐姐看起来很舒服，轻声喘着气，还发出几声很低的呻吟。于是我低下头咬着姐姐的锁骨撒娇“能不能给珉奎摸一摸啊姐姐，我硬了”

于是姐姐把手伸下去，我想着自慰过一百次的姐姐的漂亮手腕划过我的下腹，凉而软的五根指头慢慢握住了我的阴茎上下撸动。坦白说姐姐的技术一般，但我的心理快感在这里战胜了生理欲望，我好像是把姐姐拉下云端里，姐姐在为我做这种肮脏的事情，脸上却带着愉悦的微笑。姐姐也是爱我的吧，我想。

我一直知道的姐姐很会跳舞，她的身体很软，我把她翻过去，姐姐立刻很配合地塌下腰，把屁股高高翘起来，结果刚插进一根指头姐姐就不行了，她的阴茎夹在身体和床的中间，轻轻地摩擦着。姐姐可怜兮兮地扭过头对我说“珉奎，我不行了，好酸啊珉奎”。姐姐的撒娇真是甜蜜的烦恼，我只能再把她翻过来，放在软绵绵的枕头上，棕色的卷发在白色的布景上开出一朵乱七八糟的花，跟现在的姐姐一样。

姐姐两条腿环着我的腰，我的阴茎在她的腿间进进出出，她一定是爱我的，不然怎么能发出这么腻人的声音，表情明明不是很爽的样子。我没带套，姐姐不让我带的，她说要感受珉奎在她身体里。

“姐姐知道自己有多好看吗”我有些生气，气姐姐太漂亮了“如果以后有别的男人看到姐姐这个样子，我会很生气的”

我趴下来吻她，喊着姐姐红宝石一样的嘴唇发狠，姐姐其实已经被我插的没什么思考能力了，但还是揪着我的头发说我是狗崽子。“只给你操好不好珉奎”

“珉奎不要讲话了，专心操我”

说着姐姐收紧了肠道，我已经进的很深了，在姐姐小腹上顶出一道波浪，我觉得我跟姐姐融为一体了，我的器官在她身体里肆虐，属于两个人体液也互相交融。我又想到那天姐姐把手挡在这里，原来是挡住了快乐的开关，那我现在替姐姐打开好了。

等到我快要射精的时候，姐姐已经射过一次了，我的身上到处都是白色的痕迹，姐姐乖巧地伸出舌头舔我的腹肌，像是在吃奶油巧克力，我掐住姐姐的腰抽插，力气大到床都凹下去一个坑。姐姐说我可以射在里面，于是我就全部射进姐姐的身体里，虽然姐姐不是女孩子，也不能给我生小宝宝，但我还是这么做了，我不需要第三个人，我只要姐姐，如果每天我都给姐姐射精，最后姐姐一定会变成我一个人的姐姐。  
姐姐累的睡着了，我抱着她去浴室清理，忍不住又在花洒下面操了进去，刚刚做过的穴口湿润，我很容易就能进去。姐姐还在梦里，哼哼唧唧地搂着我的头，我就去舔咬她的乳头，这一次我射在姐姐漂亮细巧的手腕上了。

我的明浩哥，我的姐姐，我的绚丽烟火，我的纸船一只，最后终于降落在我手里了。


End file.
